Naruto Song Fic: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Leonspirit
Summary: NaruXTema. mostly fluff. Naruto and Temari have been dating for a few years when at a Karaoke bar Naruto does something nobody ever thought would hapen. song fic.


**Naruto Song Fic**

**I don't wanna miss a thing**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talk"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Song Lyrics

**Konoha Streets**

Two blonde figures could be seen walking down the streets of Konoha, both looked to be in their early twenties. The one on the left was male; he had shoulder length spiky hair. He currently garbed in a nice dress black dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. The woman was slightly shorter then him, she had her hair down and was wearing an elegant kimono that gave nothing to imagination. "So where are we going again Naruto-Kun." Asked the woman. The now dubbed Naruto looked over at her.

"Well Temari-chan, we are going to a karaoke bar. I told some of the others that we would meet them there." Naruto stole a glance at the woman who he had been dating for the better part of the past 4 years. Ever since he helped in saving Gaara from Akatsuki they had been getting closer. One day Gaara suggested (Read forced) Naruto take her out for dinner. The date went perfectly for both of them and a few weeks later it was official that they were a couple.

**Karaoke bar**

Naruto and Temari were currently sitting at a large table with the other members of the rookie 9 and Gai's team. Naruto and Temari were sitting next to each other. Next to Kiba was Hinata with his arm around her shoulder. After Naruto and Temari started dating a broken hearted Hinata went into depression. She would never leave her room and hardly trained. But after a few months Kiba got fed up with it and went to talk to her. No one really knows what happened in there but everyone has there own stories. Chouji was happily eating away laughing at Shikamaru who was being hounded by Ino… again. Sakura was watching Lee who was on stage singing "Kung Fu Fighting." Shino was watching on ever quietly. TenTen and Neji trying to sink into their chairs due to Lee's… performance. The only one who was missing was Sasuke who was currently in jail for his crimes against Konoha. Though most of them thought he should have been executed, but the elders had to have there precious Uchiha.

Naruto took a look at the stage to see Lee step down with a wide grin on his face. Naruto turned kissed Temari. "Looks like it's my turn then." He stepped up to the stage with the song he wanted to sing already on his mind. "This one's for you Temari." And with that he began singing.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

The group sitting around Temari were surprised that Naruto had such a good voice, while the girls at the table were looking at Temari with jealousy that her man would sing a song for her while theirs did not. Temari was just as surprised as the others, she had never herd Naruto sing in all the years that she knew him. It would be something that she would have to get him to do more.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Temari was sporting a heavy blush. "Naruto-Kun…" She muttered under her breath. The choice of song surprised her. She had expected Naruto to pick a loud fast paced song. Not one like this. Though she had to admit it fit him perfectly.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

Naruto looked down at Temari to see a large blush adorning her shocked face causing him to smirk. He had been planning to do this since they got back from Suna a few weeks ago.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Temari was letting tears run down her face. Naruto's choice of song was easily the best. He has been there for her since Gaara was kidnapped.

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Naruto picked up the mic from its stand and walked towards Temari and sat in the seat next to her. Still singing while doing so.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Temari was looking at Naruto with a smile she wanted to kiss him, and tried too but Naruto stopped her.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

What Naruto did next surprised everyone in the bar, he stood up in front of Temari, got down on one knee and with his free hand pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Temari was staring at Naruto with wide eyes as tears began to flow anew. "Temari, my desert flower, we've been together for the better part of the past four years now. I love you with every thing I have. Will you marry me?" he asked and opened the box to reveal a ring that looked like a small fox curling up with a diamond in its mouth and for the eyes. Temari Not trusting her mouth lunged forward and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss that would have mothers covering their children's eyes. "So is that a yes?" Naruto asked after they broke the kiss. Temari just nodded and kissed him again.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOU-." Lee began but was cut off by a massive uppercut from Sakura sending him through the roof. Everyone began clapping at the soon to be married couple. Ino smacked Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Why the hell didn't you do something like this when you asked me to marry you?" she asked him.

Shikamaru gave her a bored look but decided not to say anything; it would be too troublesome for him.

**5 years later.**

3 figures could be seen standing on top of the Hokage tower. The first was a child, no more then 4 years old. She had shoulder length blonde hair, her eyes were a deep blue and she had 3 whisker marks on her face. She was wearing a blue kimono with the design of a 9 tailed fox on the back, its tails wrapping around the kimono as if it were protecting the girl. The second was a woman with long blonde hair down to just above her butt. She was wearing a loose black kimono with sakura blossoms covering it. She had a small bulge coming from her stomach, indicating that she was pregnant. The third figure was wearing standard Hokage robes with the hat shadowing his face.

"Hokage-sama, the council wishes to speak to you." The woman spoke.

The man in the robes sighed. "Temari-chan, I told you that you don't have to call me that." The man said. Temari just giggled.

"Yes you did, but since when do I listen to you?" She said causing the little girl to giggle.

"Daddy, momma says you're going to be the leader of the village." The little girl said.

"Yes I am Naomi-chan. But my question is why momma told you, she wasn't suppose to tell anyone until after the meeting." The man in robes said sending a glance to Temari.

"What? She deserved to know that her father was going to be the leader of a village before any others." Temari said. Causing the man in robes to sigh.

"Well Temari, Naomi, for breaking the law I must punish you." The man said, suddenly two shadow clones popped into existence behind the two girls and began to tickle them. "Shadow clone tickle torture jutsu."

"Daddy, stop it daddy." Naomi said in between laughs.

"Naruto I swear if you don't stop I'll smash you into the Hokage monument." Temari gasped out.

Naruto chuckled and dispersed the clones. He picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders. Temari captured Naruto's lips with her own causing the little girl to let out a 'ewwww'. Naruto and Temari laughed a little and Naruto wrapped his arm around Temari's waist. _'Life is good.' _Naruto thought as he led his wife and child to the council room for his inauguration to Rokudaime Hokage.

**AN: not the best I've had, but I wanted a little fluff with Naruto and Temari. Don't get to see them as a pairing very often. Hope my fellow NaruXTema fans like this. The song, for those of you who do not know is. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith. Possibly one of the best songs out there in my opinion. I do not own Naruto or Aerosmith, sadly.**


End file.
